End of Torture, Begining of Solace
by Lavenderangel
Summary: A fluffy Pacey/Andie set at the begining of season 3. Andie returns to Capeside, not having met Mark.


Title: End of Torture, beginning of Solace  
  
Part: 1/1  
  
Author: Lala  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: Everything in season two, with a slight twist. Mr. Potter was never released from prison, but JnD still got back together. Andie left, but Mr. McPhee moved to Capeside. He and Jack are living together, and Jen and Grams made up as well, therefore having Jen move back in. Pacey and his father's relationship is how it was through most of 222: bad. They never had that last scene at the docs, and therefore John is still slightly abusive. I think that's everything.::deep sigh::  
  
Summary: Mostly fluff. The way season 3 should've started: with lotssa P/A!  
  
Category: Pacey/Andie.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters used in this fanfiction do not belong to me. Most of the plot does, however.  
  
Author's notes: I think I'm the only P/A fan who still exists. Please, if you ever liked Pacey and Andie, read. and review! I worked really hard on this!  
  
-  
  
The ringing of the phone was the thing that pushed John Witter over the limit. The argument he'd previously been having with his son had caused the anger, but when he picked up the receiver and heard that annoyingly soft and polite feminine voice that he'd been hearing for the last three months, he lost all control whatsoever.  
  
"Hello, may I please speak to Pacey Witter?"  
  
"There is no one by the name of Pacey Witter in this house, or in this family! Stop calling here, or I will inform the authorities!"  
  
He slammed the phone back down on the table, and rose from the couch. The pained look in his son's eyes was lost to him as he advanced, seizing the teen by his shirt.  
  
"Out," he breathed, and shoved him roughly. He watched the boy stumble, and pushed harder. "I said out!" He cried, his fist poised to strike.  
  
Sadness was replaced by fear, and Pacey bolted.  
  
-  
  
"You came!" Jen's excited voice greeted Pacey's ears as he entered the McPhee living room. She was sitting beside Jack on the couch, Joey and Dawson on the floor.  
  
Jack and his father had worked out their differences, and Mr. McPhee had proved to be a caring man after all. He'd taken a liking to Pacey, and informed him on Andie's progress every time he saw her.  
  
Dawson and Joey were as happy as ever. Pacey sighed as he took a seat on the couch beside Jack.  
  
"Hey," he greeted, not bothering to try and sound cheerful. They wouldn't notice. They never did.  
  
The evening went slowly, and Pacey considered leaving. But where would he go? He couldn't go home -- if he could call it a home -- not yet. His father would still be awake, and Pacey knew from experience that when his father was upset with him, to stay far, far away.  
  
Jack turned off the TV, and the lack of noise brought Pacey back to the present.  
  
Dawson and Joey had left sometime ago, as had Jen. Jack had been watching the end of some movie, but was now leafing through a magazine. Pacey glanced over his shoulder.  
  
"Your sister's hotter," he commented on the picture of a girl in a skimpy bathing suit.  
  
Jack simply rolled his eyes and turned the page. Pacey's eyes were on the blonde girl, Jack's on the boy beside her. It was an advertisement for yet another chick flick that if Andie were here, she'd no doubt want to see.  
  
"You know," Pacey said, staring intently at the girl's hair, "if it was just a bit lighter it would look exactly like."  
  
"Will you stop talking about my sister?" Jack asked, extremely exasperated. Pacey had mentioned Andie in almost every conversation he'd been apart of the entire summer, and it was annoying them all.  
  
Pacey didn't respond. Instead, he picked up the photo album, which was lying on the coffee table.  
  
Leafing through the pages he'd seen a thousand times over the last few months, he settled on his favorite picture.  
  
It was of a slightly younger Andie, curled up on a couch. She was in jeans and an old t-shirt, and her eyes were closed in sleep, a few strands of hair falling into her face. Pacey doubted he'd seen anything more beautiful in his entire life.  
  
Her hair looked so soft, he had to restrain himself from reaching out and touching the paper.  
  
He missed her so much. Had it only been a few months since he'd held her? Since they'd last kissed? He longed for her voice, craved her touch, needed her kisses.  
  
"Andie," he whispered the word, seeming to have forgotten that Jack was in the room. All he could see was Andie, and he longed to be with her so much.  
  
Tears pricked his eyes, tears that he'd held back for months. His vision blurred, and he closed the photo album, not wanting to damage the picture. It was one of the few reminders he had of Andie he still had left.  
  
He rubbed hard at his eyes, fiercely trying to stop the tears from over flowing. Once he'd regained control, he glanced at Jack. He hadn't seemed to have noticed Pacey's behavior, and was now reading.  
  
After a minute, Pacey reopened the photo album. There were pictures of Andie on almost every page, each more beautiful then the last. But the one of her sleeping was always the one Pacey returned to, being content to stare at the image for hours.  
  
-  
  
The front door opened sometime later, making Jack look up. He glanced at Pacey, and rolled his eyes. He was yet again staring at the picture of Andie, and he was dead to the world.  
  
"Jack? You still up, son?" Jack turned away from Pacey at the sound of his father's voice.  
  
"Yeah," he called back, glancing at the clock. 10:30. rather late for his father to be getting home. But then again, he'd been visiting Andie. Jack sighed.  
  
You had to be over the age of 18 to be allowed to visit patients, so he was forced to talk to his sister on the phone.  
  
His father entered the living room, and smirked. "Witter's still here?" He said, spying Pacey on the couch.  
  
At Jack's nod, his father's smile widened.  
  
"Witter, are you still drooling over my daughter's picture?" Not surprisingly, Pacey didn't answer.  
  
"Pacey's here?!" Jack's eyes widened at the familiar voice, and leaped off the couch in shock.  
  
Andie came running into the living room, eyes alight with excitement. She looked just as Jack had remembered her, and he lost no time in embracing her.  
  
-  
  
"Pacey's here?!" At the sound of his name, Pacey blinked. Forcing himself to look away from Andie's portrait, he watched as Jack threw his arms around someone.  
  
Someone with blonde hair.  
  
Pacey drew in a sharp intake of breath, and waited in anticipation as the two broke apart.  
  
-  
  
Andie McPhee pulled herself out of her brother's arms and surveyed the living room. Her father, smiling widely stood in the door way, Jack stood in front of her, and sitting on the couch, clutching their photo album tightly in his hands and staring wide eyed at her was.  
  
"PACEY!" She bolted towards the couch, leaping onto his lap and knocking the heavy book to the floor.  
  
She watched as Pacey stared at her, emotions flashing across his face.  
  
She leaned closer, enveloping him in her arms. Seconds later, she felt his arms wrap around her, in a bone-crushing hug. They clung to one another for a few seconds, before she leaned closer, her lips inches from his.  
  
"This is the part where I wake up," Pacey choked out in a strangled voice, holding Andie even tighter. Their lips touched, and tears fell down both their faces.  
  
-  
  
He didn't want to ever let her go.  
  
They'd shared one kiss, but for the most part they had simply held each other.  
  
Tears streamed down both their faces, and he breathed in the sweet sent of her hair.  
  
She was home. His angel was home.  
  
He could take anything, as long as she was with him. He could take his fathers cruel words and actions, he could take his schoolwork. He could take anything, as long as she was with him.  
  
Andie was home. And as long as Pacey was in her arms, so was he.  
  
[A/N A little out of character, a little short, but very fluffy. Please review with comments, suggestions, and if you feel the need, flames. Anything helps! Lala] 


End file.
